


I mean, laying on top of you is not the worst thing you could have asked me to do

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Physically laying on someone, Short One Shot, Volleyball, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Yahaba is stressed before an important game, and Kyoutani helps him feel calm again
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	I mean, laying on top of you is not the worst thing you could have asked me to do

**Author's Note:**

> hi so starting this off by saying that i hope this is fluffy because ive kinda only been serving angst in this kyouhaba diner recently

It feels as if there's a hand squeezing his heart.

Yahaba's been the captain for the entire volleyball season now, but this feeling before an important game never fails to appear.

This could potentially be the last game he ever plays.

He has enough faith in his team, and for some unknown reason they have faith in him.

The door to the club room squeaks, and he turns.

Kyoutani stands at the threshold, hesitant to walk into the tense atmosphere Yahaba has created.

Yahaba nods, welcoming the company, especially from someone he's especially close to.

Kyoutani has enough experience calming him down.

"Do you need me to-?" He creates a hugging motion with his arms, not exactly sure how to voice the calming procedure Yahaba is used to.

"If you could?" Yahaba tells him.

Kyoutani walks behind Yahaba and drapes himself over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Yahaba's neck.

The pressure is familiar, and grounding.

They stay like that for a while, their deep and steady breathing mixing, and relaxing both of them.

"Can we move?" Yahaba whispers.

"Okay." Kyoutani whispers back.

Yahaba moves to a different spot, laying flat on the ground, his jacket shoved underneath his head.

Kyoutani lays right on top of him, head resting against the other boys collarbone, hands resting on his hips.

Yahaba brings his arms up, and wraps them around Kyoutani.

The pressure of another person distracts from the pressure squeezing inside his chest, fear paralyzing him, and tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.

There's the graze of breath on his skin, which slows his breathing down.

Yahaba rubs Kyoutani's back, hands moving up and down.

Kyoutani digs his forehead into Yahaba's neck.

"Do you want to stay here a bit longer?" Kyoutani murmurs into his skin.

"I think I'm okay." 

Kyoutani slowly removes himself, and sits next to Yahaba. Yahaba sits up next.

Yahaba kisses Kyoutani's forhead, and Kyoutani helps Yahaba up.

"Thank you." Yahaba presses a kiss to his cheek.

"You don't need to thank me." Kyoutani whispers.

Yahaba smiles, and tugs Kyoutani out of the club room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is super short I'm kind of just full of angst right now but I felt like fluff was needed here and also to make things worse Cherry Wine by Hozier just started playing so :)


End file.
